The present invention relates to a method for using an entertainment and sanitary placemat product having a built-in storage pocket.
Restaurants and other businesses that have a need to occupy and entertain children for unspecified periods of time, need tabletop placemats or tray liners for their patrons' sanitary protection during dining; entertainment products to occupy customers, particularly children; and a way to manage family outings efficiently. The placemats or tray liners must be relatively inexpensive and accommodate quick and easy clean-up.
It is known to provide placemats with liquid impervious pockets for displaying celebrity (such as baseball) cards. However, such pockets are provided on the sanitary portion of the placemat, are formed of a clear, preferably liquid impervious material and are shaped (sized) to hold only the displayed cards. It is also known to provide food such as a fast food meal in a combination food carrier and amusement device having bags to hold the meal itself. However, this carrier/device provides a multi-ply entertainment device with grease resistant bags inside a carrier, making the total package bulky and relatively expensive. Additionally, envelopes have been provided as part of a single unit construction for business forms but they are provided for mailing a business letter or form, not constructed for holding various items related to an entertainment placemat. Additionally, such business forms are not intended for food-related uses, so the construction materials may not meet FDA (Food And Drug Administration) recommendations for items used in the food services industry.
There is a need to provide a placemat product with a built-in storage pocket which customers can use for entertainment purposes while waiting for services and which restaurants and other businesses can provide customized information and store multiple related supply items in one easy to handle comprehensive and integrated product for customer entertainment and enjoyment.